This invention relates to self-contained portable apparatus for dispensing beverages from a plurality of containers for consumption by consumers, and more specifically to such apparatus for dispensing beverage from bag-in-box containers into drinking receptacles supported on a surface.
Bag-in-box beverage packages are often produced for providing a large volume, 1.5 liters or more, of wine in a package that dispenses wine without admitting air. Other beverages are now being marketed in this manner. They are more economical than bottles, easier to handle, and environmentally friendly. They have a dispensing outlet at a low position, so that the outlet must be positioned over the edge of a support surface. A drinking receptacle must then be hand held below the outlet for filling. This is awkward when dispensing many portions at a public gathering. To dispense the last liquid from the container, the box must be tilted up. Heath in U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,533 teaches a wine box with a retractable stand to tilt the box up to encourage efficient emptying.